Drawn to life 3 Fan Project (Real)
by the mega lettuce
Summary: Ok I know I've made several mistakes this week but thank you all for keeping calm over them. As you might know I haven't managed to use any ideas yet because there wasn't enough space on word. But please review and be honest. Until Next time have a lovely easter and see you on Monday.
1. Chapter 1

Drawn to life: The Lost Chapter

Prologue

The legends of us Raposa can be found anywhere. From North to East to South to west anyone will be able to tell you of our great adventures to stop The Shadow Demon who spitefully harmed our world. I cannot say these tales are lies as they are all true. However there is one more which nobody would know of. It is important that the story is told because it is important to us. The Third Testament in our history. This is the tale of The Lost Chapter.

Segment 1: Awakening

? : Hey. Wake up…wake up now…. Oh for pity's sake! WAKE UP NOW!

(Jowee's eyes open from player's point of view revealing ruined village covered in darkness)

(Jowee sees Mari)

Jowee: Mari?

Mari: Thank goodness! You're awake Jowee!

Jowee: Mari… Where are we?

Mari: (Sigh) You really haven't been keeping up with anything have we?

Jowee: Why is the village covered in shadow again? What are we doing behind this bush? Where are the others?

Mari: …..very well… I'll explain again….

Mari: When The Creator first drew our world it was split into two halves. One side was The Light which made every Raposa good and kind to each other. The other was The Darkness a evil force which would make all of us possessed by it while the village was surrounded with its shadow. Then The Eternal Flame was drew to keep all of The Darkness in. The Pedestal was locked entirely and nobody could break it. Now that it has been broken our village is in eternal curse and most of the land itself has been destroyed.

Jowee:… Well what're we doing hiding behind this bush?! Come on! We have to fight for our rights!

Mari: That's what I'm trying to do you fool!

Jowee: Huh?

Thank you all very much for your patience. I know it's been a hard week with several mistakes but thanks for keeping calm. Didn't get to use any ideas because of less space on word to do so. But will. Please give honest reviews and until next time.

Peace

The Mega Lettuce (PS Happy Easter!)


	2. Chapter 2

Continued from previous document

Mari: The Shadow Creatures have rose again doing patrol all around the village to make sure nobody escapes the darkness's terror! They've surrounded The Creation Hall so I'm trying to sneak in and get The Book of Life back to ask The Creator to relight the flame!

Jowee: Oh….. Right….. I knew that!

Mari: (Sigh) Yeah yeah alright…..

(Mari sees Shadow Walker back away from Creation Hall then go to patrol Cookie's restaurant)

Mari: Aha! Jowee! Now's our chance!

Jowee: Huh?

Mari: Come on! Follow me!

(Two run into Creation Hall)

Jowee: ….

Jowee: Wow…. It looks different!

Mari: The Creator has been developing it higher for the last five years what do you expect?

Jowee: Oh… Okay….

(Mari gets Book of Life)

Mari: Here we go!

Mari: Creator… We've always followed you…. And will do forever….. but now in our most needy hour… can you save us this final time?

(Player draws Hero)

Jowee: … The Hero?

Mari: Again?

Jowee: Well… Creator does it have a name?

(Player names Hero)

Note: In these documents The Hero will be referred to as Hero seeing as it is the default nickname.

Mari: Creator? Why have you drawn Hero again?

Creator: The Shadow is getting more powerful which means my power is weakened. I am only aloud in Hero's presence at all times. Please guide Hero to The Eternal Flame so I may rid The Darkness.

Continued in Chapter 3. Will use ideas in that chapter. I promise a hundred percent I will defintley.


	3. Chapter 3

Continued from Last Chapter

Mari: Thank you Creator…. We will….

(Mari closes book)

Mari: Come on Jowee! Let's end this madness before we're caught!

Jowee: Right!

(Three leave Creation Hall)

(Use control pad to run)

(To interact with other Raposa go up to them and press A)

(Follow the path to get to The Eternal Flame)

(Player goes to Eternal Flame)

Jowee: This is it Mari…..

Mari: That's right….. The end of the terror in our village…

Jowee: Well Creator… Please relight the flame!

(Player taps Eternal Flame)

(Shadow Disappears)

(Bubba, Zsasha, Cindi and Isaac run to Eternal Flame)

Bubba: Ya did it! Ya freed the village!

Isaac: How fascinating! I would like to write this in my daily journal of lives in exsistence!

Cindi: Can iwi have mwy cwupcake mow pwease dwaddy?

?: Ahahahahaahah! Ahahahaahaahahhahaahahah!

(Villagers look confused)

?: Believe me. I really don't think so!

(Strange man enters village)

Thanks to Kiu1q2w for his idea. Please keep reviewing and thanks for the support.


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac: ….Who are you?

?: I am the great Bishop of Wilfre! The true Creator! Way better than that old clown you follow!

Jowee: How dare you insult The Creator like that?!

Bishop: Oh no no ! Thanks to him and that horribly drawn avatar The Shadow has left the Gate allowing my army into your village!

Mari: You'll think twice before stepping foot in our village! Hero! Prepare for battle!

(Hero walks up to Bishop)

Bishop: Oh dear! Poor defenceless me! What on earth shall I do?

(Bishop presses buttons on wristwatch casing Village to shake)

Bishop: Mwahahhhahaha! Goodbye fellow friends! I've enjoyed our chat but It's time for me to get back to work!

(Bishop laughs and vanishes)

(Screen goes white)

Isaac: What's happening?!

Cindi: Dwaddy! Im dizzy!

(Cindi collapses)

Isaac: Cindi!

(Hero's eyes open from player's point of view showing Platform outside of gate)

(Hero gets up)

?: Are you alright?

(Hero turns around and sees Raposa)

?: I heard what happened back in our world but are you ok now though?

(Hero nods)

?: Ok. That's good to know.

?: I'm Sebastian. I was told by The Creator to come and collect you lot and bring you home. It may take a while but if you keep patience at hand we can sort things out.

(Jowee gets up)

Jowee: You…. Who was that guy who sent us here?

Please Review. Thanks for support and continued in next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian: The Bishop? I'll explain on the way. But we have a little problem that needs to be dealt with first.

Jowee: What?

Sebastian: That forest is dangerous full of beasts that we mustn't go near. If Hero could defeat them first to clear the way then we can arrive at the next village where our mission can continue.

Jowee: ….. Ok… Good luck Hero!

Introduction Level Forest Dungeons

(Shows Mike in hallway staring at hallway looking depressed)

Mike: ….. Creator….

Heather: Mike! Get down here now! This room's a disgrace!

Mike: Coming Heather!

Mike: Oh boy…. Here we go again…

(Mike sees Hero, Jowee, Sebastian and Mari walking down road)

Mike: Oh my…. It's **them!**

Mike: Heather! Guess what's just happened?!

(Mike runs down stairs)

(Back with Raposa)

Sebastian: That was a great job you did there Hero I'm very impressed with your courageous attitude

Jowee: Excuse me sir?

(Sebastian turns)

Jowee: You still haven't explained to us what's happening….

Sebastian: Oh yes! Pardon me. Sorry about that. It was a long time ago….

Sebastian: Those five years ago when Wilfre was defeated his body was sealed in a deep deep chamber underneath the ground. A giant key was used to lock it up entirely. This key was powerful. Only three special orbs in the world could reopen it. So The Creator hid these orbs around the world were nobody could get them. It was then most of Wilfre's followers gave up on him for dead. He was gone. Nothing to be added. Long gone. However one man didn't think so. This man was one of his many Bishops. He voyaged around the world to get the orbs and unlock The Shadow Raposa. Now Wilfre is back and giving him orders. The Bishop managed to seal The Creator up in a faraway village named Numerical. We must go there. To find The Creator and restore our world!

Was about to introduce Mike and others. Please review and be honest. If all bad I can rewrite it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian: We've arrived here for a reason. In order to find our way we will need someone native who knows this place. Also somebody who won't freak out when seeing us.

Jowee: I can't think of anyone….

Sebastian: Huh? Strange. Thought you'd remember. Come. Follow me. I'll show you.

(Sebastian goes down road)

(Back at Mike's house)

(Mike runs downstairs)

Mike: Heather! Heather! They've come! Come back to find us!

Heather:… Who?

(Lydia comes out)

Lydia: Heather what's he talking about?

Mike: Jowee! Mari! The Raposa! They've come back!

Heather: Oh Mike…. I really wish you'd stop talking about them in front of our family….

(Leisel comes in)

Leisel: What's the boy on about Heather?

Heather: Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all…..

(Opal comes in)

Opal: You say that at everything….. Then the next week we find out what it was….

Heather: He's just a bit unwell after the accident! Nothing to worry about! I'll take him back to Cure's!

(Knock on door)

(Opal opens door)

Sebastian: Thank you sir.

Lydia: Wh-what're you?!

Mike: See! I told you!

Opal: Heather… He was right about these guys wasn't he?

Heather: Ha ha! Uhh…. No… Don't be silly! Some people from your school just found out about your beliefs and wanted to make you look like an idiot Mike! Don't listen to them!

Thanks to MariahxWilfre for their idea. It's helped me a lot. Please honest review and thx support.


	7. Chapter 7

Bubba: People from school wanted to make us look like idiots?!

Jowee: Bubba-

Bubba: Ahh!

Jowee: Bubba!

Jowee: ….. You've never been to school….

Bubba: Oh yeah…

Sebastian: Any who! We will need Mike to come with us I'm afraid girl

Heather: He's not going!

Lydia: Heather…..

Heather: No! He's got into enough trouble this month as it is! I don't want him getting harmed!

Lydia: … It is kind of their doing that he's alive today…..

Heather: (Sigh) I know but-

Mike: Look. These guys sacrificed themselves for me. I can not let them down now. I'd be willing to go in hospital again if it means their safe!

Heather: Mike!

Mike: Come on! Who's with me?!

Liesel: Don't listen to him Opal or Lydia! The boy's had a bit of damage in his mind after the incident!

Opal: Sorry. But I can't stay here knowing my cousin might get in harm.

Lydia: Opal! No! You can't! Then I'd lose you! I don't want to lose my bro-

Opal: Then come with us Lydia! You know! Let's go on an adventure! You could look out for me on the way!

Liesel: Lydia no. They're both insane.

(Lydia knocks Leisel down)

Liesel: I'm with you little bro!

Opal: All right!

(Opal and Lydia high five)

Mike: Ok. Heather?

Thanks for reading. Thanks support please review honestly. If all bad can write all again.


	8. Chapter 8

Heather: Now your risking my neck too are you?

Mike: Fine. We'll be off. See you later!

Heather: Mike no!

(Mike shuts door)

Mike: Sorry about that! Nice to see you again Jowee!

Jowee: (Smiles) You too Mike!

Sebastian: Excuse me?

Mike: Oh! Yes of course! What do you need me for sir?

Sebastian: Right. We were chucked out of our world by an evil Bishop so The Creator granted us a free passageway home. It's in Numerical but we're not from around here. So we'll need a local native like you and your cousins to guide us there!

Lydia: Numerical? That's across the ocean! We'll need a ship to get there!

Mike: They do some great ships at Newborn Piers down the forest….

Opal: Yeah but that's quite a way off….. I guess we'll just have to get a car from The Market Block.

Mike: Mmm. The Carnival won't bring back the best memories but I suppose we have no choice…

Sebastian: So this Market Block is our next destination right?

Mike: Yes. But thanks to some of what I believe to be Wilfre's Followers we can't get there. If Hero here could clear the way then I suppose it shouldn't be too hard…

Sebastian: You ok with that Hero?

Mike: It's down the path. Here follow me. I'll take you there.

(Mike takes Raposa to Market Path)

Mike: Here we are! Now just clear the passageway and we can get our car!

Introduction level 2 Market Path

(Raposa arrive at Market Block)

Sebastian: Hmm. Mike could you possibly guide Hero again?

Mike: Sure sir.

Mike: Come on Hero!

(Mike guides Hero to Shop)

Continued on next chapter. Thanks for support and please review honestly.


	9. Chapter 9

(Shopkeeper Laughs)

(Mike and Hero glare at each other)

Mike: Umm. Exuse me s-sir?

(Shopkeeper turns)

Shopkeeper: Heh heh heh! Yes hello children what may I do for you? Heh heh heh!

Mike: Uhh. We'd like a Car…. Possibly one with a map on?

Shopkeeper: Heh hehe heh! So he's come has he?!

Mike: Umm….

Shopkeeper: You see I'm the only one in the market who sells cars. So I can charge how much I like! A car with a map will be 800000 Coins!

Mike: What?!

Shopkeeper: Heh heh heh! Only gold from the Forest Den at the side of the village could pay for this!

Mike: …. That's not actually a bad idea Hero?

Shopkeeper: Eh?

Mike: If we could get the gold from The Mythical Forest Den we could easily pay for this!

Mike: Would you mind collecting it?

Level Forest Den

(Player returns to Mike and Shopkeeper)

Shopkeeper: Eh?! G-g-g-g-g-old?!

Mike: Yup. And it's yours. If you give us our map car!

Shopkeeper: Eh? Heh heh heh! I shall do so! Gold like that could pay for anything!

Mike: Yeah….. The Car?

Shopkeeper: Oh yes! Here!

(Shopkeeper leaves and brings back Mapp Car)

Shopkeeper: Heh! Heh Heh! Come again! No seriously come again.

Mike: Man… That guy is kinda creepy Hero….

Mike: Anyway! Let's get back to the others and leave this place!

Continued on next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Music

Ok so lately quite a few people have been asking me about music for the game. Obviously the previous ones have had amazing music. This was the next thing that came to my mind and I've got the plan for them. There's a very famous software (Well in the games industry) named Audacity. It's an amazing download which you should be able to get on the web. I advise you check it's safe first before skipping straight to the download but I think it is. There should be another site where you can upload documents to the internet. There's so many I can't really name them all but hope you'll be able to find one.

I've also thought of the names for the tracks. And where they'll play in the game. Here's what I'd like you to compose. Note: I'll handle some of them too)

Prologue theme

Raposa Village (I'd like to do this one. Unless anyone else wants to.)

Explanations. (Like when Mari explains to Jowee about the Flame or Sebastian on The Bishop)

Creation Hall. (I'm not too sure if we're allowed to use the same as TNC. For now probably not seeing as Jeremiah hasn't approved anything yet)

Drawing Hero.

Bishop Theme.

Introduction Level Themes.

Plender Street Road. (Place Mike and family live)

Mike's House

Market Block

Ps: Sorry if I sounded a bit harsh. Just think how I wrote that might have been slightly rude. I had no intent on doing so. Really sorry if I offended anybody.


	11. Chapter 11

(Player and Mike return to Raposa)

Opal: Wow… That's one nice car!

Lydia: Oh Opal…..

Sebastian: Thank you Hero! Oh! And Mike too of course! Hope I didn't cause too much trouble for you?

Mike: Not at all sir! I'm eternally greatful for you and your friends!

Sebastian: (Laughs) Ok. Now let's get to this Pier.

(Evreyone gets inside)

Sebastian: Hero! Plot your course on the map and let's get moving!

(Player sets course and watches car driving cut scene)

(Raposa arrive at Pier)

Jowee: Wow…. Look at that tower!

Mike: That's Lookout Tower! You can see the entire ocean from there!

Sebastian: The Entire Ocean? Surely that'd take up too much time of people's lives?

Mike: I suppose. But it can come in handy for you Hero!

Sebastian: Oh! It's getting late! We'll need a place to lie low for the night!

Lydia: We could always rent a hotel with some of the leftover gold from Forest Den…..

Sebastian: Good plan girl!

(Lydia smiles)

Opal: Taxi!

(Meanwhile)

(Shows Bishop enter Technology office)

Bishop: Master Wilfre sir!

Wilfre: Ooh….. Bishop….

(Shows Wilfre on Screen)

Wilfre: Where have you been? Have you got information on our little friends?

Continued on next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Wilfre: Have you got any information on our little friends? Did they survive?

Bishop: Indeed they did. But it was only because of That old Hero and his The Creator's pet Sebastian!

Wilfre: I see. Anything else?

Bishop: The non Raposa is back. Guiding them to The Creator. Apparentley he's in a village named Numerical.

Wilfre: Uh-huh. Well Bishop it looks like we'll just have to continue our normal routine for now. Keep up the good work my son!

Bishop: It's ok Master Wilfre! And thank you!

(Back at hotel)

(Jowee walks down corridor)

(Jowee hears Mari kicking box to wall)

(Jowee opens door and walks in)

Jowee: Mari?

(Mari sits by window looking depressed and watching rain)

Jowee: Mari are you okay?

Mari: Yeah…. Yeah… Just been doing some thinking that's all…

Jowee: Huh?

Mari: I think it's about time I hung up my coat and umm quit the whole mayor business…

Jowee: What?! But y-you can't!

Mari: Face it Jowee. It's just been years of unpopularity and failiure I think old Sebastian would fit the job better than me to be honest….

Jowee: But what about your dad?! He had faith in you and-

Mari: Jowee. Don't make it any harder than it already is with your little talk thingy…. Besides I'll never be able to live up to Rose or Click…..

Jowee: B-but you don't know that! If you give up now you can't know! You could become the greatest mayor the village has ever had! If you continue. I know you will!

Mari: …

Jowee: You're a better mayor than Rose, Miney or any of them! Whatd' you say?

Continued in next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Wilfre: Have you got any information on our little friends? Did they survive?

Bishop: Indeed they did. But it was only because of That old Hero and his The Creator's pet Sebastian!

Wilfre: I see. Anything else?

Bishop: The non Raposa is back. Guiding them to The Creator. Apparentley he's in a village named Numerical.

Wilfre: Uh-huh. Well Bishop it looks like we'll just have to continue our normal routine for now. Keep up the good work my son!

Bishop: It's ok Master Wilfre! And thank you!

(Back at hotel)

(Jowee walks down corridor)

(Jowee hears Mari kicking box to wall)

(Jowee opens door and walks in)

Jowee: Mari?

(Mari sits by window looking depressed and watching rain)

Jowee: Mari are you okay?

Mari: Yeah…. Yeah… Just been doing some thinking that's all…

Jowee: Huh?

Mari: I think it's about time I hung up my coat and umm quit the whole mayor business…

Jowee: What?! But y-you can't!

Mari: Face it Jowee. It's just been years of unpopularity and failiure I think old Sebastian would fit the job better than me to be honest….

Jowee: But what about your dad?! He had faith in you and-

Mari: Jowee. Don't make it any harder than it already is with your little talk thingy…. Besides I'll never be able to live up to Rose or Click…..

Jowee: B-but you don't know that! If you give up now you can't know! You could become the greatest mayor the village has ever had! If you continue. I know you will!

Mari: …

Jowee: You're a better mayor than Rose, Miney or any of them! Whatd' you say?

Continued in next chapter.


	14. Chapter 16

Update

Hey everyone how're you? So I was reading some of my upcoming and previous chapters realizing I could've done a lot better. So I'm gonna go back to edit some of them. So this is just a quick update so when it happens nobody is confused. Also I think now would be a good time for edits. So if anyone wants me to go back to do some tweaks to the plotline then that's not a problem. Hope your well and have a good half term :)


	15. Chapter 17

Gameplay

Hello everyone how's your holiday going? I'm glad to have a week off :). So next on my update list is the gameplay. I've not seen many requests on the gameplay which isn't bad because I managed to come up with one. So two of you have given me some ideas and I think they were amazing. So I decided to put them together. However one thing I forgot to mention was the drawing tool. That's me to blame though not you. Anyway so the game yet again is split into three parts:

Drawing

The player is given a page of the book of life. Inside it are the natural editing tools, but no outline. So there are several additions above such as: Head, hands, body, legs, feet ext. They then drag them onto the page to draw their hero. Next we have the objects. The objects are not like they are in the previous games. In the last two you were given a cloud and have to draw a cloud. But here there's a twist. Players are given certain materials such as: floating, block, shooter ext. and then place them onto the page to draw inside and create their own object.

Levels

Ok the first bit comes from my mate Kiu1q2w. In each level are parts of the book of life like in the original. Except there are two colours: Black and white. White parts have additions on them for the objects. If they are found they can add more to objects. Black parts are for the villages. If they are found they add on additions for objects you can draw for the villages.

Village

The villages star like the previous as well. Except there are parts of them that need a creation to help. Such as a building that has broken stairs, then the player must draw a floating platform to get to the top. Sometimes this is compulsory but some others optional..

So is the idea good? Gameplay is the most important part so I want full critism on it. Anyway enjoy your break, and I'll get into contact a lot over the holidays seeing as I don't have as much work.


	16. Chapter 18

Mari: Do you really think so Jowee?

Jowee: Evreyone does! Why do you think they followed you at the Wastelands?

Mari: (Nods and Smiles) Thank you Jowee….

Jowee: Get some sleep now ok? Tomorrow's gonna be a hard day for Hero and us.

Mari: Yeah….

(Jowee leaves)

(The next day)

(Sebastian knocks on Jowee's door)

Sebastian: Jowee! Come on we have to go now!

Jowee: All right I'm on my way!

(Jowee leaves room)

(Hero and Sebastian head outside)

Sebastian: Hmm? We appear to have spent the last of our change on the room… We're going to need more dosh in order to buy a boat….

Sebastian: Hero! Your job today is to look around the city for any chance we can get more coins!

Sebastian: I'll be at The Dock waiting for you and the ship. Take as long as you like ok? No-one's gonna rush you!

(Sebastian heads to Dock)

(Map has excalamation Mark on Mansion)

(Player heads to Mansion)

(Hero enters)

?: No! Marriam!

(Hero heads to Mansion Owner)

?: It's Mariam! My dear little Mariam! A giant Eagle swooped down and took her to the High Hilltops! Nobody can reach there! Nobody! If somebody saved her I'd be willing to give my entire fortune!

(Player heads to High Hilltops)

Level High Hilltops

Continued on next chapter. Please review and keep up support.


	17. Chapter 19

(Hero arrives at top of Mountain)

Mariam: Welp! Welp!

(Mariam runs to Hero)

Mariam: The Eagle he's returning!

(Eagle swoops down)

Mariam: Wait! Watch out mister painting!

Eagle: Roar!

Boss Fight. Vs Eagle.

(Hero beats Eagle)

Mariam: Woo! Woo saved my wife!

(Hero holds Mariam's hand)

Mariam: Pwease! I just want dwaddy to know Im safe! He'll be wowwied sick without mwe!

(Hero returns Mariam to Owner)

Owner: You! You did save my Mariam! Thank goodness! Most people just ignore me thinking I'm crazy! But you….. Are you even Human?!

Mariam: Wove you dwaddy!

Owner: Oh! And here! I shall grant you one wish! What shall it be?

Owner: …. A boat? Seems a bit to small for a deed this big….. though never mind! If it's what you want here is my very own ship I use to do business on other islands!

(Player obtains ship)

Owner: Have a nice day! And hope to see you again someday!

(Player leaves Mansion and goes to Dock to see Sebastian)

Sebastian: Hero! I see you've bought your ship back! Great work indeed! I'm beginning- I mean think you can beat The Bishop and Wilfre already! I'll get the lads! You hope onboard mate!

(Hero jumps on board and Sebastian gets Raposa)


	18. Chapter 20

Segment 2: First Mission!

(Shows Sebastian and Hero in office)

Sebastian: Mmm. That was great work out there Hero!

Sebastian: However it may be a while before we can arrive at Numerical….. You can take a days rest know if you like Hero. I'll be making plans on what to do next in the meantime…

(Player leaves and goes to front balcony of ship)

?: Hey! You! Please help us!

(Raposa runs on boat)

?: Sorry to shout! But you're the Creation Hero aren't you?! We need your help!

(Ninja swings on rope onto ship)

?: Oh don't worry! That's just Ninja Aelf! He's one of my inventions!

?: I'm Oli! A Raposa like in our world and I need your help Creation Hero!

(Sebastian comes into Balcony)

Sebastian: Excuse me. May I ask who are you and what are you doing here?

Oli: Well….

Sebastian: Oh! Mind my manners! You've probably just come a long way and here I am asking you questions! Pardon me. Please come on board.

Oli: Thank you…..

(Sebastian takes Oli and Ninja Aelf to Sebastian's Captain room)

Sebastian: Here! Have a cup of tea!

(Sebastian sits down)

Sebastian: Anyway. Could you please explain how you found us?

Oli: Well….. It was back on our home Numerical. Me and my friend Abi were living together happily in our mansion. However then the villagers decided that they wanted a ruler…. An election was held and it was a queen who won the prize. She had top priority and power over everything. There was one thing she hated…. Raposa. So she ordered soldiers hunters even farmers to go around the entire ocean hunting them down…. They found Abi and put her in prison. Soon I found a wild ninja and thought if I could train it to rescue Abi we would be saofe…. But unfortunately the tables turned….

Oli: Sorry if this is too much trouble…..

Continued on Next Chapter. I get the feeling I've lost my talent lately so could you please review?


	19. Chapter 21

Oli: Sorry if this is too much trouble…

Sebastian: No no! Not in the slightest! Besides we're heading to Numerical anyway. So this queen? She hates our kind?

Oli: Oh yeah! She executes us every day… As soon as she finds one she locks them up…

Sebastian: I see. Hmm? We'll have to watch our step there. Hero! Set a course for Numerical! I'll alarm the others where we're going!

Oli: Thank you sir…Very much…

(Sebastian leaves)

(Shows Jowee on balcony staring out to sea)

(Lydia comes in)

Lydia: Jowee?

(Jowee turns)

Jowee: Huh? Oh hey Lydia!

Lydia: Jowee. It's Mari. She wants to see you..

Jowee: Oh? Where is she?

Lydia: On top deck. Here come I'll show you!

Jowee: Thanks!

(Lydia takes Jowee to top deck)

(Lights are off)

(Lights turn on revealing entire crew is present)

Evreyone: Surprise!

Jowee: Wow….. Lydia what is this?

Mari: Its our celebration party!

Jowee: … Celebration party? Who's birthday is it?

Bubba: It's nobody's birthday!

Mike: It's a celebration for you!

Jowee: Me? What did I do?

Omg. Ran out of space on the worst time possible Xd. Anyway so please review I'll update asap.


	20. important update

Important Update

Hey again good to see you . One very important part of the game came into my mind: programming. I can't exactly program myself as I am still learning how to do so. Also it tends to take years to learn how to do it. But can any of you? If so then could you please help us out? If not I have plan B (Plan C even) but it'd be WAY easier. Anyway you can either tell us through reviews or just pm me. Have a nice weekend btw .


	21. UPDATE

UPDATE: Sailing and Level Designs

Hello again my people :). Today I have two things to inform you of. First of all I have managed to think about how the sailing will work in our game. Secondly the level designs.

Sailing

So basically the players use a ship to sail around our games universe. The player uses the wheel to travel. First to select the wheel they must press the a button and then the control stick to steer. However there is a time limit. The player has a bar at the top of the bottom screen of how much energy they have. Each time the player uses an action (shoot, jump, speed up, excelerate, change direction) they will lose a bit of it. Once it runs out the ship is destroyed and its game over.

Level Designs

Lately I've been designing a few levels. Im currently on the Numerical Levels but I would like help on them. If anyone is intrested then please pm me and I will inform you of the details.

This chapter is also quite compulsory needing a review. Just to say if things are going well. Anyway have a good rest of the day :).


	22. Chapter 22

Important Update

Hey again good to see you . One very important part of the game came into my mind: programming. I can't exactly program myself as I am still learning how to do so. Also it tends to take years to learn how to do it. But can any of you? If so then could you please help us out? If not I have plan B (Plan C even) but it'd be WAY easier. Anyway you can either tell us through reviews or just pm me. Have a nice weekend btw .


	23. Chapter 23

Hey my people! Another update is here. So today I will be getting onto two things. First of all is something I like to call jobs.

Ok. So behind every game development are jobs. Roles to play in the game. Everyone has a job which they must do to create a certain part of the game. Unfortunately we aren't a full company so this seemed to me a bit difficult. But as time went on I managed to think of a solution.

Below are a list of jobs which we will do to create our game. You can chose one job or more to do. Than pm them or put them in a review to tell me which one you'd like. Once you chose a job than you are the one who is going to complete that part. I believe this way to be quite organised and it will make things easier for us. However some of them will have more than one person needed to accomplish it. Anyway on with the list.

Level Designer

Level Designers are the people who create the levels for the game. I would like to do this as well as the people who also want to. There is no limited number for how many people can do this so maybe even everyone can do it.

Plot Writers

Writing the story for the game. We're all doing this together. I'm gonna make a section of the project where we can all write it as I feel I've been a bit harsh on you guys. Really sorry if I have. Think it was a bit selfish the way I sorta typed it all by myself. But anyway from now on I'm allowing everyone to have a say in what might happen next. As I also have difficulties writing the story. No limited amount of people are allowed to do this job. Everyone can.

Character Designer

Deciding what the characters will look like for the game. Not the old ones like Jowee, Mari, Wilfre and Isaac of course though seeing as they have already been made. No limited amount of people are allowed to do this. Though I don't really think we can have one hundred people under one character.

Village Designer

Deciding what the villages for the game will look like. Including the ones from the previous two games seeing as they have changed in each game so far anyway. No limited amount of people seeing as the villages would be better if they're big. So literally everyone in could do this.

Drawing Tool Programming

Ok. So companies use something called programming to create their games. If you look in the last few games they had loads of programmers. So what is programming? Programming is something you use on the computer to create games. So this job is for the drawing tool. Whoever accepts this job will be having to program the drawing tool. I have already had an idea of what it may be on another chapter so I will be working with this person to get that idea into the game. There shouldn't be too many people on this. A lot but its not an unlimted one.

More on next chapter. It's being uploaded as soon as written. Which I should've done.


	24. Chapter 24

Right. Next thing I wanted to go onto is Twitter. The Drawn to life 3 Fan Project and I are now on Twitter. I will be tweeting updates and what we are going to do next on there.

Link: /theyoshifankid


	25. STORY

Hey again! How're you today troops? Because I'm "mighty fine" as Farmer Brown would say. Anyway onto the subject.

I am having trouble writing what's gonna happen next. At first the decision was just to keep thinking until I get an idea but that doesn't seem to have taken place. But then it came to me. We can all write the next part together. I have a slight idea but we're gonna develop it as a team.

Ok so here's a synopsis of what I'm thinking. We don't have to keep it. It's just a suggestion. If bad please tell me and we can rewrite it.

Once The Hero finds The Creator's Ball overnight they are sent back to their world and crash into an old abandoned mansion. When they go in they discover it is The Shauntal Mansion named by its current owner an old rapo named Mr Shauntal. Mr Shauntal soon explains what happened. At the beginning of time The Creator drew everything on separate pages and they came into existence. However he struggled making the world under his power. So The Creator decided to make The Book of life. Whatever went in there was truly his property. He put the pages in and was the ruler of the Raposa world. However soon Wilfre heard about this and thought of a plan. He made The Book of Darkness and stole all The Creator's pages and put them in his. Now Shadow rules the world. The Creator has managed to create the Jewels Of Creation which will deactivate Wilfre's rule. The Raposa decide to find the Jewels and defeat Wilfre.

I also have a little plan for Jowee. A basic side story about him and his struggles.

Last of the day I am starting to worry. I've seen a lot of other fanfics which appear to be better than mine. And there not even official. I really want honesty. Anway.

Until Next Time

Peace

The Mega Lettuce


	26. VOTE

Vote Update

Hey again my ppl! Another update is here! Ok so basically I have an idea but I'm not sure if its good. It's more for the development of the game and not the final design. Anyway on with the case!

We need to get everything perfect if a full company are going to accept. So I was thinking we could have several drafts of everything and at the end pick the best one. Including the story.

So in the review section you can vote if this idea should go in. If not than I can see but I really think this idea will be good.

Oh and shout out to Circifox! Welcome to the team! We're all pleasured to have you with us!

Anyway everyone have a good day and hope to see you later!

Ps: Feel free to tweet the dtl 3 fp on twitter for your vote


	27. Chapter 27

Drawn to life: Dark Ink

Basic Idea:

The Eternal Flame has gone out and The Raposa village is covered in Shadow. Shadow Creatures have spawned and are taking control of their world. Mari the mayor prays to The Creator to return and save her village yet again.

The main characters of the story are four teenagers who live in the real world Mike, Heather, Opal and Lydia. Mike is a fourteen year old boy who has been in a coma dreaming about the Raposa. Heather is his sixteen year old big sister who cares a lot for Mike and has also experienced the Raposa World. Opal is their friend who is informed of their secret also very loyal to the two. Lydia is their other female friend who also knows what their hiding. The four are orphans who sell thing based on the Raposa in order to get enough money to get off the streets.

As another day of hard work arrives they head back to their camp shelter to rest. During that night Mike gets a dream of The Creator (A character from his Coma) telling him that the Raposa are in trouble and he needs to go through the gate at the top of his village which leads to the Raposa Village. The next day the four head there arriving back in the world.

Mike finds his old friend Jowee who is now Mari's Assistant. Jowee tells them that Mari is in the Village Hall planning out how to save the world. The team along with Jowee head there to help Mari. When they arrive they are told by The Creator that they must sneak into the Creation Hall to get the book of life back so he can draw a hero to save the village.

The plan works out and The Creator draws a hero. The Hero touches the Eternal Flame causing all the Shadow to go back in locked away. However an evil raposa Bishop named CJ enters the village she uses a sceptre to fire meteors onto the village.

The team wake up in a mansion on the outskirts of the village belonging to an old man named Mr Shauntal and his assistant Sebastian who were sent by The Creator to help stop Wilfre.

They explain that Wilfre has created The Book of Darkness which works like The Book of Life. He has also stolen all the Creator's Island pages causing him to rule the world. The only way to stop Wilfre is to collect The Jewels Of Creation which can undo the Darkness's reign. The team use Mr Shauntal's teleporter to go to villages and find the Jewels as well as sorting out their own problems.

One day Jowee and Mari have a romantic talk on the balcony which however ends in a fight. At the end CJ pirates the mansion and kidnaps Mari. Making Jowee more determined the adventure continues at a wild mood.

Soon they meet Oli and Ninja Aelf two Raposa who have been invited to join the team. Once all the Jewels are found the Book of Life is stolen and everyone else gives up not learning anything from their last adventure. Jowee soon discovers that Oli and Ninja Aelf have been working on a balloon ship to try and kill Santa Claus. He decides to sail the balloon to Wilfre's Castle along with the crazy duo. When they arrive the ninja runs away and the remaining three storm the castle. Though they are soon busted as CJ finds them. As CJ is about to rip the book of life ninja comes along with the crew and throw her back.

The Hero fights her and wins. Soon Wilfre puts the entire world in shadow causing The Hero to fight him and win. Mari is rescued as the team return to the village finnaly gaining a happily ever aofter.

So preferred? Or Worse? Kept? Or replaced?

You Decide!


	28. Chapter 28

Hey again! Nice to be back writing again. Absolutely loving the support. Anyway onto the case.

Before we start development we need to decide which game we are making. I have got several drafts but im not sure which one to choose. So I need you lot to help me. First of all we've got the Lost Chapter then Dark Inc. There are more coming your way but its up to you to decide which one is being kept. I will try and get one about Mike's mind later today.

Also thanks to MariahxWilfre for all her help and support!

Until next time

Peace

The Mega Lettuce


End file.
